2-lower alkyl phenols such as 2-cresol and 2-ethylphenol are useful in a variety of applications. Thus, they may be used as disinfectants and solvents and as intermediates in the formation of phenolic anti-oxidants and triaryl phosphates, e.g. by reaction with phosphorus oxychloride. Moreover, 2-ethylphenol can be readily dehydrogenated to 2-vinylphenol which is a useful monomer in the preparation of certain polymers.
Various zeolites and zeolite-type materials are known in the art for the catalysis of chemical reactions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, of Argauer, discloses a class of synthetic zeolites, characterized as "Zeolite ZSM-5", which are effective for the catalysis of certain hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,724 of Grose et al discloses various synthetic crystalline silica polymorphs or "silicalites" which are stated to be useful in selectively adsorbing organic materials from water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,919 of Klotz et al discloses certain crystalline borosilicates, i.e. "AMS-1B" borosilicates which are stated to be useful as catalysts for various hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,714 of Young discloses a process for the alkylation of phenol or its alkyl ethers in the presence of a particular type of zeolite catalyst, e.g. ZSM-5, to produce a product rich in 4-alkylphenyl alkyl ethers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,368 of Swanson et al discloses a process for making a mixture of meta- and para-alkylphenols by contacting a mixture of phenol, ortho-alkylphenol and an alkylating agent with a zeolite such as ZSM-5 under alkaline conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,221 of Landis et al discloses the use of various crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites as catalysts for the Fries rearrangement of phenolic esters to hydroxy aromatic ketones.
Japanese Patent Publication (Early Disclosure) No. 85-252436 discloses a process for the preparation of acylphenols by reacting a phenol, e.g. phenol, ortho-cresol or ortho-ethylphenol, with a carboxylic acid in the presence of an ion-exchange layered clay catalyst, e.g. synthetic mica, montmorillonite or vermiculite.
Applicant's pending application Serial No. 803,194, filed Dec. 2, 1985, teaches the use of ZSM-5 zeolites as catalysts for the reaction of phenol and a lower alkanoic acid, e.g. acetic acid, to form a 2-hydroxyphenyl lower alkyl ketone such as 2-hydroxyacetophenone.
Pending application Ser. No. 803,195, filed Dec. 2, 1985 by Nicolau et al, teaches the use of silicalites as catalysts for reactions similar to those disclosed in application Ser. No. 803,194 described in the preceding paragraph.
Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 844,641, filed Mar. 27, 1986, teaches the reaction of a lower alkyl- or phenyl substituted benzene, e.g., toluene, ethylbenzene or biphenyl, with a lower alkanoic acid, e.g., acetic acid, in the presence of a medium-pore, pentasil-type molecular sieve, e.g. a ZSM-5 zeolite, to produce a 4-lower alkyl- or 4-phenyl ring-substituted phenyl lower ketone, e.g., 4-methylacetophenone, 4-ethylacetophenone, or 4-phenylacetophenone.
Applicant's pending application Ser. No. 883,675, filed July 9, 1986, teaches the reaction of phenol with a lower acetal or ketal, e.g., 1,1-dimethoxyethane, in the presence of a protonated, i.e. hydrogen form of a ZSM-5 zeolite catalyst, to produce a 1-hydroxy-2-lower alkoxyalkyl benzene such as 2-(1'-methoxyethyl) phenol.